


Charades Night

by SapphicaWrites



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies), Frozen II (Disney Movies)
Genre: Anna and Elsa are Siblings (Disney), Canon, Charades, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Fluff, Love, Lullabies, Minor Anna/Kristoff (Disney), Open Relationships, Post-Canon, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:40:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22901845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphicaWrites/pseuds/SapphicaWrites
Summary: Elsa arrives in Arendelle for their weekly game night, Anna having a cunning plan to win that night's game of charades. (Elsanna/Kristanna, Canon, Fluff)
Relationships: Anna/Elsa (Disney), Anna/Kristoff (Disney)
Kudos: 16





	Charades Night

Every time Elsa came to visit from the Northuldra forest was a joy to Anna. It reassured her that Elsa hadn't left her, despite some of the worries she'd had since Elsa had taken her place as the forests' guardian and left the throne to her.

But even with those changes, Elsa wanted to assure her sister that nothing affected their relationship. They hadn't spent the past three years getting back together with one another just for them to separate all over again. Besides, Elsa would hate if she left Anna alone without the love she gave her.

It was a joyful Friday game night for the pair of sisters and their respective friends. Elsa had brought Ryder and Honeymaren down from the forest, Anna not minding their company. After Anna practically defeated everyone at Chess, they all sat down for a game of charades.

Kristoff was made to go first, doing his best impression of a lion. Anna and Elsa just giggled at his attempt. His voice was better suited for reindeer impersonations than lions. Olaf was a little better, doing impressions of pretty much everyone.

Then came Elsa's turn and unlike the night she heard the voice that brought her to Atohallan in the first place, she performed flawlessly, creating shapes that confused everyone, but Anna knew Elsa well and guessed them correctly, no matter what strange geometric pattern Elsa made with her enhanced icy magic.

And lastly, it was her turn.

Stepping up with the note in her hand, she watched as all the eyes were on her now. Sure, she didn't have magic powers or the ability to reshape her body, but she knew that everyone was clearly underestimating her. She then opened the note, reading to herself what it said.

_Sunshine._

Anna practically scoffed internally. Considering her love for all things warm and summerly, she had this one completely in the bag.

She then leaned over and did the biggest, widest smile in the entire world, hoping it would be obvious to everyone.

"Uh... what's that supposed to be?" Olaf wondered.

"Is it... happy? Like being happy?" Honeymaren suggested.

"No, it can't be that," Kristoff remarked. He could read his wife very well, so if anyone in the room had the faintest suggestion of what impression Anna was doing, it would be him. He tried to think.. and nothing came up. "Uhhh... sweetie, could you maybe give us a clue?"

Anna rolled her eyes. "Come on, is it that hard? Elsa, please tell me for the love of god you know what I'm doing?"

"Don't look at me," Elsa giggled. "I'm just as puzzled as the rest of them."

The queen facepalmed. She tried to make it a bit more obvious. She held out her arms in a star-shaped pattern, wigging them a little bit. She just hoped someone in this crazy family of hers would be able to get it now. Even Elsa would get it.

"Oooh! Is it a star?" Olaf suggested. "Or maybe snow angel?"

"Getting warmer with that first one little guy," Anna teased.

Then Elsa caught on. The star pattern, Anna's warm, loving smile. It was all making sense now and Elsa felt a little stupid for not realising it. Then again, her true love did have ways of surprising even herself, who prepared for pretty much everything.

"Is it the sun?" she suggested. "Or maybe... sunshine?"

"Yes!" Anna squealed. "And the winner is the gorgeous blonde there in the corner!"

"Ohhhhh!" Kristoff realised. "I get it... because she's literally a ray of sunshine to all of us." He smiled. "Well played feisty pants."

"Thank you, thank you," Anna said gratefully, taking a bow.

When the little gettogether was over, everyone went and retired to their various bedrooms. Ryder and Honeymaren headed for the guest room, while Kristoff and Anna started to head to the royal bedchamber where they'd been sleeping together since they'd gotten married.

But as they were walking, Anna noticed Elsa heading towards their old room. She always did prefer to sleep there and Anna knew she deserved the company. She looked up at Kristoff, the blonde man just nodding. He knew Anna deserved this time with Elsa.

Grinning, Anna then sprinted off towards Elsa, gracefully making her way through the hallways of the castle. She always liked to walk in such a distinguished manner, that carried a royal... no, divine influence with it. It was just one of the many aspects of her sister that Anna was in love with.

"Hey, Elsa!" Anna called to her, running towards the goddess and walking beside her. "You sure you don't wanna sleep with me tonight? I mean, you can sleep alone if you want but... I'd rather you weren't lonely."

Her long-haired sibling giggled, glancing over at her"Oh no, I'd hate to intrude on the rest of a woman who is recently been married."

Anna rolled her eyes. "Don't give me that sassy stuff Elsa. Kristoff and I haven't been married that long." She hugged her sister from behind.

That was true. She and Kristoff hadn't been on their honeymoon yet. Of course, being Queen and other duties had gotten in the way of that, but still, it was early days for their marriage yet. Anna partly wanted to marry Elsa as well at some point, but she knew Elsa needed a bit more time for that.

"But you some quality time with him," Elsa stated. "Don't worry about me. You're your own woman, Anna. I don't have to be the biggest thing in your world. You're doing great as a Queen and as a wife and I am prouder of you than I have ever been."

Anna's heart melted a little at her sister's kind and honest words. But even so, she always put Elsa's feelings before her own. That was what the definition of love was, was it not?"

"And you don't get as much time in your own home as much as you used to," Anna pointed out, taking her hand and holding it softly in her own. "And especially not as much time with me in general, aside from you coming around sometimes."

Elsa sighed, realising that Anna had a point. "I suppose you're right."

"And don't worry about me and Kristoff, we all sorted this out a long time ago remember?"

The goddess remembered fondly. She, Anna and Kristoff expressing the negotiations of their relationship. The Older sister expressed her feelings for Anna and Kristoff was more than fine with his girlfriend being love with her own sister. To think even though so much had changed, that was still a constant.

And so, very soon, Elsa was lying in the bed in hers and Anna's room softly., Anna spooning her comfily, wrapping her arms around her. Anna was right, it had been a long while since they'd done this together. She always treasured this, Anna's soft freckled body snuggled against her own slender figure.

Content, Elsa sighed... and she started to sing, a song that she knew was perfect for a moment like this."

"Where the north wind meets the sea~"

Anna blushed as she heard those words, thinking of fond memories of their mother singing that lullaby to them when they were very small. Realising that every song was better as a duet and that Elsa needed to hear her beautiful voice too, she joined in.

"There's a river full of memory. Sleep my darling, safe and sound. For in this river all is found~"

Sighing dreamily, Anna snuggled up more to Elsa hearing that cheerful tune. Even though she was all grown up, that song had made her eyes start to feel a little heavy. She rested against Elsa, lying her head on the older woman's shoulder.

"Mmmmm... you sing it almost as good as Mama did," Anna purred.

Elsa blushed, glad she hadn't disappointed. And being compared so fondly to their mother... made her think a little on something she'd been mulling over lately.

"Anna?" she asked.

Her sister and lover just sighed, cuddling up closer to Elsa. She purred like a kitten, but Elsa knew she was listening. She'd feel if Anna had fallen asleep.

"Well... I've been thinking... would I be a good mother? I mean... I'm not sure if I'd adopt a child, have a child with you or some other means of becoming a mother but... I just would like to know if I'd be any good at it."

"Oh yeah... best mom... and good lesbian aunt too..." the Queen then trailed off to sleep in a flurry of snores.

Reassured, Elsa rolled over and kissed Anna's lips, holding the younger woman closer to her. She threaded her fingers through Anna's long hair, smiling at her. She pressed more kisses to Anna's forehead, giving her sister the affection she deserved.

"Sleep well, my baby sister," she cooed. "I love you so much."

xXx

**Author's note:** Time for a mini fic bomb folks! All the fics this time will be of the Elsanna/Frozen kind like this one. Special thanks to Lolitafrozenfan for writing a few of these with me :3

Hope you enjoy!


End file.
